


Missing

by WriterLiz1988



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterLiz1988/pseuds/WriterLiz1988
Summary: When Blake goes missing, Elizabeth and co. fall apart.How do they react? What happens?Multi-chapter work in progress. I love hearing your opinion.Please read review/kudos!





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I love the relationship especially between Blake and Elizabeth, and my imagination is on overdrive. Please let me know what you think! :)  
> More to come.   
> Suggestions welcome!

Summary: When Blake gets kidnapped, Elizabeth’s life turns upside down.   
The morning had started out without any fanfare. Kids bickering, kissing Henry goodbye, and taking the long drive to the office. Usually Blake was in contact with her from 6 o’clock on, briefing her on what was to be coming up today. However, the phone was silent. Elizabeth stared at it, frowning.   
She arrived at the building, and took the elevator. Her entourage was always there to greet her in the morning, a nice tradition that she looked forward to. Nadine, Daisy, Jay, and Matt were there.   
“Where’s Blake?” Elizabeth blurted out.   
“Morning to you, too,” Jay said wryly.   
Elizabeth smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Jay. I haven’t heard from Blake this morning. He usually texts me or phones me in the morning, but hasn’t been in contact.”  
Nadine’s face flickered with concern, but passed quickly to normal. “Maybe he just accidently slept in. I’ll try giving him a call and see what’s up.”  
“Thanks Nadine, let’s push our morning meeting to later then, to let Blake show up.”  
“Noted,” Nadine said, as they all parted ways.   
Elizabeth sank in her desk, coffee in hand, preparing for her day. Busying herself with work- and a donut- she tried to find things to keep her occupied. Without Blake, it wasn’t the same. She recalled the feeling of feeling naked without her cell phone on her, and this paralleled that lost feeling.   
Elizabeth went to Nadine’s office, when it came to 10 o’clock and he hadn’t shown up yet.   
“Nadine, any word?”  
Nadine looked troubled. “No,” she said. “I was just coming down to see you. He hasn’t been answering his phone. I sent a unit down to his apartment building.”  
“And?” Elizabeth asked. “Spit it out, Nadine.”  
Nadine sighed. “His apartment was a mess, like he or someone had left suddenly.” Her voice trailed off. “You know how clean his apartment usually is.”  
“I can imagine,” Elizabeth said. “Nadine, this isn’t good. Something’s happened.”  
Nadine nodded in agreement. Elizabeth sank into a chair in Nadine’s office. Her hands instinctively started to shake.   
“Oh my God,” she said, overwhelmed. She put a hand over her mouth in shock. “This can’t be happening.”  
She stood up. “Can we get the staff in my office in five minutes?”  
“Of course,” Nadine said gently. Uncharacteristically, she gave Elizabeth’s hand a quick squeeze. “I’m sure Blake is fine, ma’am. He’s been known to get himself in situations, but is also good at getting himself out.”  
“Henry?” Elizabeth said, cell phone in hand.   
“What’s wrong, babe?” Henry asked, sensing the worry in her voice.   
“It’s Blake, he’s missing.”  
Henry became more alert in the chair he was sitting in. “How do you know?”  
“He hasn’t shown up for work. Nadine sent a team to his apartment and they found it in shambles.”  
Elizabeth stood in her office, looking out the window. She paced back and forth, back and forth. The more she thought about it, the more her hands started to shake.   
“I’m worried.”  
“I can imagine. Have you let the President know?”  
She shook her head, biting her lip. “I’ll keep trying his cell phone. If I haven’t heard back by lunch, I’ll let him know.”  
“Keep me posted. Love you, sweetheart.”  
Elizabeth smiled. “Love you, too.”

“Ma’am?” Jay was at the door. “Any news?”  
“No,” Elizabeth whispered, sinking into her chair.   
“Blake is tough, Madam Secretary. He’s strong, and will keep his spirits up, no matter what happens to him. Maybe even torturing someone with showtunes.”  
Elizabeth smiled, though slight tears were forming in her eyes. “I just wish we know what’s happening.”   
She shuffled papers on her desk, and looked at the clock on her desk. 10:30.   
“Is there anything pressing that needs to get done in the next couple of hours?”

After participating in some conference calls, Elizabeth glanced up at her desk, where Matt and Daisy had magically appeared. Nadine walked in.  
“No news?” Elizabeth glanced at them.   
“None, ma’am.” Nadine said. “I suggest we talk to the President.”  
Daisy fell on her chair, Matt squeezing her arm.   
Elizabeth breathed shakily. It was like the whole world was swallowing her up whole and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. “I think that’s a good idea. Daisy?”  
“Yes, Madam Secretary?”  
“Breathe,” Elizabeth urged. “Stress isn’t good for the baby. Try.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Daisy said. 

“Bess, can you slow down a minute? Take a seat,” Conrad said from behind his desk. His face looked perplexed. “What’s happening?”  
“My assistant, Blake. He hasn’t been at work, isn’t answering his phone, and his apartment was ransacked. We think something has happened to him.”  
“I’ll have the CIA set something up soon see if they can track his phone. I’ll let you know when I hear more.”  
“That’s it?” Elizabeth said, frustrated. She ran her hands through her hair. “How soon is soon?”  
Conrad furrowed his brow, and sighed. He took a deep breath. “Bess, I know you’re worried about your assistant.”  
“My assistant? Conrad, he’s so much more than that. He’s practically family.” She swallowed, saying the words she had never said before out loud, but thought often. “He is family.”  
The President put his arm on her shoulder, squeezing gently. “We will do everything we can to find out what happened.”  
“Hurry, please,” Elizabeth said, as her cell phone lit up with a text message from her girls.   
“Mom? What’s going on?”- Stevie  
“The news isn’t true, is it, Mom?” -Ali.  
“Excuse me, sir,” Madam Secretary said, as she excused herself. “God, please let Blake be alright.”


End file.
